TokeiWarung
|connectedresources = }} Brief Nation Information TokeiWarung is located on the island of Singapore, at the tip of the Malayan Peninsular of South East Asia. It is a member of the Central Association for Tactical Security. Nation Information TokeiWarung declared itself as a independent nation-state after the coup d'etat of the ruling Singapore Government on 26 April 2007. The current administrative capital of TokeiWarung is Metrofulus. The major industries of TokeiWarung are fishing and iron ore mining. However, TokeiWarung's extensive trade agreements with its' neighbors provide it with sufficient resources to expand itself. The capital, Metrofulus is a major seaport, situated at the end of the Strait of Malacca. The population of Metrofulus is mainly an urban population, working in mining, administration, construction, cultural work, education, medicine, and other occupations. History TokeiWarung came into being on the 26th of April, 2007 after a coup d'etat of the ruling Singaporean government. Birth of TokeiWarung At 0600 hours on the 25th of April 2007, a strike team, headed by the leader of the coup, Vice-Admiral James Fawcett, proceeded to the Judicial House of Singapore and declared the takeover of the nation. Under his orders, the coup d'etat took less than 5 hours to complete. By midnight the takeover of Singapore was complete - its former leader and his cronies having been locked up under military arrest. The coup d'etat was the result of the oppressive and draconian regime the Singaporean government practiced. The coup was favorably received by the people of Singapore who were tired of the government. In addition to the people and military of Singapore, several nearby nations also offered their support to the coup. TokeiWarung Today The capital, Metrofulus, is now undergoing reconstruction to recover from the effects of the coup d'etat. The city has recently been expanded to accommodate a growing population. The principle sources of the local economy are iron ore mining and fisheries. Iron ore production has increased as a result of the influx of new investments pouring into the nation. Fishing, although a fledgling industry, is being expanded to meet the local demand for seafood. Government The government of TokeiWarung takes place in a framework of a revolutionary (monarchy-based) government, whereby the Royal Premier is the head of government. The Royal Premier is a member of the Royal Family of TokeiWarung. Executive and federal powers are concentrated in the Premier's hand, but may be delegated to other ministers as required. Executive Branch The Royal Premier, His Imperial Majesty Daniel Ivan'ch Zachary is both the head of state and head of government at once. He represents the state vis-à-vis foreign states. He signs international treaties either in person or delegates this function to a plenipotentiary. The Royal Premier nominates the government ministers, district and high court judges, the judges of the Supreme Court, and the presidents and their deputies of the Constitutional Court and of the Administrative Court of Appeal. The Royal Premier's other authorities include exercising the right to mitigate and commute punishments that have been imposed with legal force and the abolition — i.e., the dismissal — of investigations that have been initiated. All judgments are issued in the name of the Royal Premier. Geography Time Zone TokeiWarung is located in the Malaysian Peninsular Time Zone (MST/MPST). Natural Resources Natural resources include iron, fish and untapped gold, bauxite and aluminum deposits. Climate The climate of TokeiWarung is of a tropical rainforest, with no distinct seasons. Its climate is characterised by uniform temperature and pressure, high humidity, and abundant rainfall. Temperatures range from 22°C to 34 °C (72°–93°F). On average, the relative humidity is around 90% in the morning and 60% in the afternoon. During prolonged heavy rain, relative humidity often reaches 100%. June and July are the hottest months, while November and December make up the wetter monsoon season. From August to October, there is often haze, sometimes severe enough to prompt public health warnings, due to bushfires in neighbouring countries. TokeiWarung does not observe daylight savings time or a summer time zone change. The length of the day is nearly constant year round due to the country's location near the equator. Demographics Population The population of TokeiWarung is mixed population, with diverse cultural variety. According to the 2007 Census, Malays make up 40.7% of TokeiWarung's population. Other groups include Chinese (25.6%), Indians (29.5%), and a host of smaller groups, each accounting for less than 0.5% of the total population.